NanoWrimo story
by Rokk
Summary: Nanowrimo story


Johnny pushed through the croud of kids all in a rush to get to the next class. He just needed to get his book for his last class. Im not going to make it, he thought glancing at his watch and picking up his pace as the long hallway started to empty. He swirved around the corner to his locker and began to twist the dial that would open the lock. After he got his book he glanced at his watch, he had 1 minute to get to the last classroom on the third floor of the school. "Ugh"! he groaned and locked his locker again. Before he could turn around he heard his name called. "Johnny!" Brian was running down the hall waving somthing at him. "What?" Johnny called out anouyed at how his day was turning out. "I have been... looking all over for you!" Brain said trying to catch his breath. "Whats going on?" asked Brian . "I- turned on the radio... after my last class" He said waving a black walkie talkie at him. " I knew I should have.. turned it on earlir" he said still out of breath. "What happened?" Johnny demanded. "Two guys robbed a jewlery store this morning and they are holding five people hostage, two of them are hurt." he finished, leaning against the lockers for support. "Oh my god," Johnny said glancing towards the stairwell leading to the class he was sure he would now miss. This kept happening, Brain would come to him during school with some urgent crime fighting problem and he would have to skip classes to go chasing bank robbers, stopping out of control drunk drivers, or some other crime. It was messing with his grade and he had gotten what-for from his father that morning when hehad seen his report card.  
Seeing his glance towards the stairwell Brian looked at him. "You knew this would happen eventually. The plan was for me to start tutoring you remember?" he said. "I know." Johnny replied picking up Brains backpack. "Lets get outa here."

Chapter 2

At home, Brian sat down at his computer and opened SaveThem, the recently finished program that tapped into police computer systems so that he could find out what was going on faster. It was his specualty, he could tap into any online system/website to get whatever information he needed. He had also wired the walkie talkie to transfer the radio channels the police used so he could keep up with what was going on when he didn't have his computer. "Got it" Said Brain, finding the report on the "Hostage on Corner St" Case file #3940 and clicking into it. Johnny came over from where he was changing into all black clothes. "Where is it?" He asked pulling his black hood over his dark brown hair. "On Corner St, right across from the U Bank." Brian said as he slowly scrolled down all the information that was in the file. "Looks like they know who the guys are that are in there" he stopped. "Shoot, its those bank robber guys you werent able to catch." Said Brian pausing for a second before going back to reading. "Shoot, those guys were smart. Do you have a plan? " Johnny said grabbing the keys to his motorcycle. "Yeah" Brian said turning to Johnny. "Your going to need these" He handed a box of matches to Johnny. "What am I going to do with these-" "You saw how smart they were last time" Brian interupted him and turned away to type at his program again. "This isn't a normal case Johnny. These guys are smart, if we dont plan carefully, they will get away again, and with the amount of money they are stealing," he said turning to look at Johnny. "We cant be sure they will come back." Johnny looked at him, "am I missing somthing? They didn't seem  
THIS bad the last time." Brian turned back to the computer "This file says that these guys have been on the run for 3 years, they have robbed 1 store in every state,  
they move so fast not even the FBI who have been trying tracking them are able to track them." Johnny frowned "But they have been here already." "I know." replied Brian.  
"Which means they are off track, they are messing up. Something must be wrong." Brain said clicking through clicking through the information that was on file.  
"I wonder what happened.." he said typing away again. Johnny sat down on the bed as he finished tying his shoes. A door slammmed shut, they both froze "Brian?"  
a female voice called out. "Oh my god my moms home" Brian said eyes going wide. "I thought she works until five" Johnny whispered. "Me to" Brian whispered back. "You have to get out of  
here!" "what about you?" Johnny stood up. "Ill figure somthing out and call you when she's gone." he replied he turned to exit out of his program. Footsteps started up the stairs.  
"Alright" said Johnny walking accross the room to the window, opened it up and jumped out. "Brian?" Brians mom called again. Done exiting out of his program  
Brian rushed over the the window and closed it just as his mom walked through his door. "Brian what are you doing home from school early?" She asked him, a worried look on her face. "um, I forgot my essay that is due today." he said glancing around as if to look for it. She stared at him "You forgot your homework?" she said, getting anouyed now " you have to remember these things Brian. I dont want ever see you home over somthing as stuped as this again. " turning she made for the door and noticed the backpack on his bed. "Is Johnny here?" She said turning around and giving Brian a look that told Brian she was getting pissed now "No" said Brian tquickly. "My backpack broke and I asked to borrow his." "You need a new backpack? Why didn't you say somthing?" She said suspiciously."It happened today." said Brian quickly. He had to get his mother away so he could make sure the Johnny was okay. "But im okay now so im going to head back  
to school now" He said as he grabbed the backpack. "Bye mom, see you later" he walked out the door and down the wooden staircase to the front door and opened it and  
closed it as if he was going out. He listened to his mothers footsteps until he heard her walk towards her bedroom and a door shut. He started up the stairs carefull to  
avoid the parts of the steps that creaked. Finally, he reached his room. After locking the door behind him he set the backpack in his closet 'just in case' and got back to his computer.

Chapter 3  
Johnny leaped out of the window on to the tree conveniently...there, a few feet from the window. Climbing down he started to run. Time stopped when he ran.  
His body felt normal. He dodged around moving cars that were going very slow to him as he ran. 'These cars are going 30 miles' he thought smiling to himself.  
He dashed around Grumb St and turned onto Corner St. Seeing all the police cars he slowed down, he  
walked accross the street from the store and observed what was going on.  
He estimated about 12 police cars,  
and lots of police rushing around, talking to each other or into their walkie talkies.  
Obviously they new the seriousness of the situation too. The store was in the middle of  
the block, next to it was a clothing store and on the other side was a laundromat. There were no  
allyways between the stores, they were all connected. Scanning the roof of the Jewelry store Johnny  
spotted a door. 'Perfect' he smiled, this was going to be easier than he thought. 'now I just have to  
to find out whats going on.' he thought, searching for someone among the hurrying police in front of the  
store. There he was, the cheif of police. He had known the cheif since he was a toddler. His father  
had introduced him one day when he had gone on one of his many trips to the office. The cheif didn't  
know, but Johnny had been seeing him a lot ever since he had decided to use his powers to help the police force. He was Johnnys first choice when it came to reading someones mind, mostly because the cheif  
thought about the situation he was in a lot.  
There, he was talking, no yelling at a police woman and pointing at the store. Johnny squinted his  
eyes in consentration. 'One has a broken arm and the other was kicked in the stomach and is no  
longer consious!'. Then, sensing someone was watching him, as people always did when Johnny read their minds, the cheif looked up from the police woman  
looking around him suspiciously, seeing nothing suspicious he turned back to his conversation. ' We need to focuse on getting these people out, especialy the wounded."  
he said, a serious expression on his face. "We need to contact these guys." he said getting impatient "Who knows what those science freaks are going to do to them!"  
Johnny frowned. 'Science freaks? There's more to these guys than I thought.' His phone started vibrating, interupting his thoughts. Seeing it was Brian he clicked 'talk'.  
"Hey Brian." He said, eyes still on the talking cheif. "Hi, I have to be quiet and quick, my mom thinks I went back to school." Whispered Brian. "Okay" replied Johnny seriously.  
" Listen, I thought somthing was weird when I was reviewing the file on this case. I was trying to look for information on these guys and couldn't find anything which is really weird."  
"Yeah, that is" replied Johnny. "I didn't know where else to look so I searched for them online to see if anything came up and they did. They came up a lot in fact. Which led me to think that  
mabe they are in the police system under 'special files', you know, the one i could find info on anybody in? Well they are there, and they are some scary guys." "Wow" Johnny replied.  
This had never happened before. The day Brian had hacked into the police files, he had gone over the whole system and had learned how to effectivly use it in a day. It was a complicated  
system and (as Johnny had found out from his father on one of his trips to the office) it took years to learn how to use it. The only thing that confused Brian was the 'special files' section of the  
program. He had searched for any info stored in there, he saw a place in it where he could look up info by name and had searched for some famous killers in their city. He still got nothing.  
After that he had left it alone. "So you figured out how to use it?" Said Johnny impressed. "Yeah, aafter I found out how big these guys are I was thinking there was no way the police wouldn't  
have information on these guys, they did rob a bank last year so by law they had to have somthing in the files. So then I thought about looking them up in the 'special files' section, took me a  
few minutes to get in because the security code had changed, but I looked them up and they popped right up!" He said getting excited. "Thats great" said Johnny. "But what does it say?" he asked curiously. "Its kind of complicated. The first guy, Riley Norlong is a technology geek who took advanced science courses in college. The other guy is Toby Kraymon, his father is a famouse  
scientest Collin Kraymon. He had lots of theorys about how man could fly using your mind. Everybody thought he was crazy. Anyway, Toby met with Riley in one of the college courses. Looks like they have been buddies since." "So these guys know each other really well then." confirmed Johnny "Yeah," replied Brian "Im really curious why they need all this money though." "Me to." said  
Johnny. "Hey," he said as he looked for a way to get the the roof of the jewlery store. "Do you have any information on the inside layout of the store?" He said looking at the apartment building down the street, an idea forming in his mind. "Yeah?" said Brian. "The building used to be used as a mine way back in the 1700s so if you cant find the scientest's or the hostages. They might be hiding them in the old mine. Looks like its a trapdoor on the main floor, in the back... next to the jewlery cleaning machine." "Great idea." Said Johnny as he started walking down Corner St to the apartment building."Listen, im planning on going in through the roof entry" Said Johnny glancing around to make sure no one was watching as he opened the glass door to the lobby of the apartment building. "Sounds good" replied Brian. "How are you going to get to it?" He asked. "Im going to go up to the roof through the apartment building on Ray St" he said almost to the tall building on the corner of Ray St and Corner St. "Okay" Said Brian, "Ill let you go but keep me up to date okay?" "Alright" Said Johnny. He pressed 'End', deposited his phone in his pocket and started across the lobby to the stairway next to the elevator. He used to love taking the elevators, but ever since he had gotten his abilitys it was much faster to run up the stairs. Which is what he did. As soon as the door closed he sped up the stairs and was at the top before he could think the word 'elevator' . Opening the door to the top floor he stepped into a long hallway. A few feet away from him was the door to the roof. Checking to make sure no one was watching him, he opened the door and stepped outside.

Chapter 4

Brian put his phone away after his conversation with Johnny. He was worried about Johnny, this was the hardest case they had ever done. Johnny was used to doing easy stuff like robbers and chases and usually all he did with those cases was run up to them so fast they couldn't see him, stick the beginnings of a roll of ducktape on them and run around them wrapping it so tight they fall to the floor in a pile of ducktape and flesh. It worked out so that when the robber tried to explain that 'one moment I was running and the next moment i was wrapped in ducktape' to the police, they just thought he had gone loony and wrapped himself in ducktape. It was fun until the police started realising that either a bunch of bad guys all randomly decided to wrap themself's in ducktape, or somthing was up. After that they had to figure out what else they could do. But all in all it was pretty easy. Brian took a deep breath. 'Im sure it will go well.' he thought trying to ease a nagging feeling in his stomach.

Chapter 5

A breeze blew into Johnnys face cooling it down a little from the hot sun. Summer was over, but the weather didn't want to co-operate and cool down. The door slammed shut behind him. He looked around. The roof was paved with cement and had a wall that came up to his wast around the perimeter of the building. There was a card table and a few chairs a few feet away from him. He walked to the front of the building and looked down the street to the jewlery store, he could see the cheif who was now talking into a phone, nodding every now and then. There were a few police crouched down holding guns pointed at the store. Satisfied the police werent making any moves to enter the store Johnny walked over to the side of the building facing the jewler store. He looked down, there was an allyway there, bad idea. His stomach turned and he swallowed his salliva back. He was not good with heights. Standing back a little he took a deep breath. He could make it, he had done stuff like this with bigger openings. He ran and leaped off the building on to the adjacent one. Mabe, too fast. He landed falling to his knees at the impact of the landing. He had landed really far on the other side of the building, a few feet away from the edge.  
Breathing hard he got up and readied himself for one more jump to the jewlery store's roof. He heald his breath again and ran, slightly slower and landing hard again close to the roof entry into the house. Getting up he glanced around, making sure no one saw. Satisfied he was not seen he turned back to the door and tried the knob. It was locked. He dug through his left pant pocket and pulled out a little hair pin. One of the first things his dad had taught him was how to pick a lock. He carried these little hair pins with him everywhere these days. You never knew when you would need them. He got to working sticking the hair pin in and feeling for the little switch that would make the door click unlocked. Click, it was unlocked. Depositing the used hair pin back into his pocket he opened the door and went in.

Chapter 6

It was dark, he waited until his eyes adjusted a little bit. The first thing he noticed was the top floor was an apartment. He had never thought about it before but it was a tall building. 'Guess the Jewler lives at the top,' he thought to himself as he took in the kitchen table, small stove and fridge. The whole apartment was like one big room. It had the kitchen the dinning room, living room and three doors. One of them has to be the way downstairs he thought going to the closest one. He was right. He opened the door to an iron stairway going to the downstairs. Quickly but quietly he was down. Now he had to be carefull. The hostages and scientests had to be somewhere and he didn't want them to see him when he was capturing them. He pressed his ear against the door to the store, it was quiet. He took hold of the knob, twisting it slowely and opening the door just enough for him to peek in. It was a mess inside. All the glass counters where broken with no jewlery left in them.


End file.
